Pierce's Soulmate
by messedupinthehead69
Summary: Kaitlynn is a normal human with no knowledge of Night World. But all of her friends are part of it. Pierce is now trying to leave the past behind him. When he meets Kaitlynn, he knows shes the one, but being with her just makes his past keep coming back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Night World, but I do own Kaitlynn.**

**-3TheIggster**

Kaitlynn watched the clock in anticipation. 15 seconds 'til summer. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...the bell rang. Kaitlynn sprang from her seat, ignoring the fact that her count had been off. School was over for three months, that was all that mattered to her. She practically ran down the hall to her best friend, Rashel's were going window shopping with Keller, Jez, Poppy and Mary-Lynnette. Rashel wasn't at her locker yet. Kaitlynn checked the back staircase, only to see Rashel and her boyfriend Quinn in each others' arms. Kaitlynn felt a small pang of jealousy. Rashel and Quinn had somerhing deep, something meaningful. They were made for each other. All of her friends had that kind of guy, the kind of guy that would do absolutely anything for them if it made them happy. They were so much closer than just girlfriend-boyfriend. They called them _soulmates_. It seemed perfectly fitting in Kaitlynn's mind. Kaitlynn walked back to Rashel's locker, leaving them alone. Mary-Lynnette and her _soulmate_, Ash, leaned against the lockers.

"Hey Kaitlynn!" Mare shouted over the chaos in the halls. " I hope you don't mind if Ash, Galen, James and Morgead tag along!"

Kaitlynn shook her head as she came up naxt to them. "No. Thats fine by me." she lied through her teeth and flashed a fake smile. She had been hoping for just the girls to go. The guys always came no matter what. But she should've known that that was too much to ask for. She did her best to hide her disappointment.

Mary-Lynnette smiled. "Great!" she shouted. "Meet you at the Big Rock!" she shouted over her shoulder, leaving Kaitlynn there, alone with her bitter thoughts.

A few minutes after Mary-Lynnette and Ash left, Rashel came over with Quinn's arm around her. "Is it o-"

Kaitlynn cut her off. "I don't carer if Quinn comes...everyone else is already coming anyways."

Rashel seemed kind of shocked. "Ummm...okay...thanks." she adjuste her messanger's bag. "Let's go then." The three of them walked down the back staircase(Kaitlynn half expected them to start making-out again)and out the door to meet up with everyone else.

Just as the Big Rock**(which is exactly what it sounds like for all of you idiots out there who want to critcize me for not being specific enough)**Kaitlynn's cell phone rang:

_"Starships were meant to fly_

_Hands up and touch the sky_

_Hands up and_

_Higher than a mother f-"_

Kaitlynn answered her cell, not bothering to check the picture that showed up on the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey Katie." Thomas's obnoxious voice called through the speakers.

"Hey Tommy." Kaitlynn replied, openly annoyed with him.

"When will you stop calling me Tommy?" Kaitlynn heard Thomas's aggravation rising.

"WHEN YOU STOP CALLING ME KATIE!" she screamed into the phone. She hung up, not wanting to hear any other stupid shit he might've had to say.

"What did _Thomas _want?" Jez asked, not even attempting to hide the pure hatred towards Kaitlynn's older brother that burned inside of her. She even spat as she said his name.

"Was he checking on his wittow sistow?" Ash asked in a baby voice that made Kaitlynn want to punch him square in the jaw.

"I don't know and I don't care." Kaitlynn said coldy as Mary-Lynnette kicked Ash in the shin.

James clasped his hands. "We should get going!" He shouted, moving the conversation in the other direction.

"YAY! MINIVAN!" Poppy shouted cheerfully, jumping up and down while clapping. She had been waiting for an excuse to drive her new minivan all week.

Everyone piled into the eight-seated van. Rashel sat on Quinn's lap, Mary-Lynnette on Ash's, and Jez on Morgead's so that it looked kind of like this:

Poppy James

Quinn and Rashel Kaitlynn Jez and Morgead

Galen Keller Ash and Mary-Lynnette

And, as you can see...Kaitlynn sat in the exact middle...of course. She felt so alone surrounded by all of these happy couples. Even Poppy and James held hands across the median.

James turned on the radio and some wierd sort of strangled gurgling sound came out of the speakers.

"Change it!" Everyone shouted in unison, except for Keller(and of course James and Poppy)who leaned over everyone with My Chemical Romance's Black Parade CD. Rashel, Jez, Keller and Kaitlynn sang along loudly.

_"When I was _

_a young boy_

_my father _

_took me in to the city_

_to see a marching band_

_he said 'son when_

_you grow up_

_will you be_

_the savior of the broken_

_the beaten and the damned,'_

_he said, _

_'will you _

_defeat them_

_your demons_

_and all the non-believers_

_the plans that they have made_

_because one day_

_I'll leave you_

_a phantom_

_to lead you in the summer _

_to join the black parade...'_

Around the part where it goes:

_'...do or die _

_you'll never make me_

_because the world _

_will never take my heart_

_though you try _

_you'll never break me_

_we want it all_

_we wanna play this part'_

Jez shouted, "Stop the car!"

**Author's Note: I know this is short, but I used to write chapters a lot shorter. This was like four pages in my compositon notebook. I used to write like one page chapters. Also, notice how I coveniently stopped the quote from Nicki Minaj just before it said _fucker_. You probably won't see too much of that sort of shit anymore. Review please! If I get a review I'll post Chapter Two. **

**Luv~TheIggster**


	2. AN

**AN: Sorry to say...this isnt a new chapter :( I've been sidetracked alot! Besides, it=s easier for me to write when Im in school. Otherwise...when Im not supposed to be...**

**Also, I had Chapter Two written, and I hated it! A weeks worth of writing! But now, I'm gonna try to update at least once a month. I promise I'll have Chapter Two up before we have to wake up Billy Joel Armstrong (Aka before September ends) (TEEHEE! XD)(Is that the name of trhe lead singer of Green Day? I fnot, feel free to sream at me.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Luv-TheIggster**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Jez threw open the door of the minivan and jumped out even before Poppy pulled over. She landed perfectly and started sprinting as soon as she hit the ground. Kaitlynn gaped.

"Did she just jump out of the car while we were going 35 MILES AN HOUR!?"she screamed.

But her question was never answered. Keller Rashel Quinn Morgead and Ash all jumped out when the car stopped. Kaitlynn groaned and climbed out. She started chasing them. "Wait up!" She kept running and finally caught up to them. Mostly because Morgead and Quinn were trying stop Jez from strangling a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes **(AN: Is that what Pierce looks like? I have to re-read NW I guess...) **Morgead was eventually able to pull a kicking and screamin Jez away from the boy.

"LET ME AT HIM! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT!" Jez was screaming.

"WHOA! WHOA!...WHOA!" Jez shut up and glared at me. "What the hell is going on here!? I mean...I kind of expected Rashel or Keller to go on a crazy rapage and try to kill someone-" Rashel and Keller protested loudly at that part "But I did NOT expect that from YOU Jez!" Jez rolled her eyes.

"It's none of your bussiness Kaitlynn. Just go back to the car."

"FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC! ANOTHER SECRET THAT I'M NOT ALLOWED TO KNOW!" Kaitlynn shouted at the top of her lungs. "SOME GREAT FRIENDS YOU ALL ARE! I TELL YOU EVERYTHING AND NONE OF YOU TELL ME SHIT!" Kaitlynn started walking away, in the complete opposite direction.

"Kaitlynn!"Rashel called after her.

"Let her go Rashel." Quinn told her quietly. "She'll come back eventually."

Rashel huffed.

"Besides, we still need to figure out what to do with this asshole" He threw the boy over his shoulder and started walking back to the minivan.

"Where'd Kaitlynn go?" Mary-Lynnette asked as soon as thay got back to the car.

"She's walking home." Rashel said angrily.

"What? Why?" Poppy chimed in.

"Because of Shitface McGee right here."Quinn said, tossing Pierce into the trunk.

"OHMYGODDESS! YOU HAVE A DEAD BODY!?" Poppy screeched.

Pierce grooaned"I wish I was dead!"

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" Jez screamed.

"KILL ME!"

"WITH PLEASURE!" Jez tried to climb into the trunk, but Morgead plopped her into his lap.

"Stay." He said sternly.

Jez pouted. "don't pretend you dont want him dead as much as I do."

Morgead murmired in her ear, "Not before I get to torture him."

Jez glared at him.

Morgead chuckled softly.

Pierce just sat in the trunk with wide eyes. He was screwed.

**AN: Sorry I know I promised to have this up sooner but I had MEAP testing which is really improtant and I also got dragged to a shit ton of stuff so...yeah...I really am sorry**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! So, to my readers that I can't PM:**

**anon: Yes it is after the Night World books. Also, he wasn't walking in front of Jez on purpose, they just happened to drive by him while he was walking. Well, that and he pretty much wants to die because he feels like crap but he can't bring himself to commit suicide. Does that make any sense?**

* * *

**nikkitextette:I'm sorry I have to make you wait so long! I'm in 8th grade so it's a big year! Almost high school! I'm glad somebody loves Pierce because my friend hated me for about 5 minutes because I'm writing this! :D Also, I love to swear too! My friend gave me a five minute long lecture about how I can't swear in front of her cousin too much because she's from a private school in Britain and BLA BLA BLA! Then I got up and did a little dance while singing "fuckity fuck f-fuck fuck fuck" OVER AND OVER AGAIN! TEEHEE**

* * *

**Guest: Every month hopefully**

* * *

**Guest:Awww! Your so nice thank you! I really am trying because I love you all!**

**For the extremely confuzzled peoplz(pee-oh-p-l-zzz):**

**So, Kaitlynn is pretty normal, except she's friends with a lot of the Daybreakers(mostly my favorites that I felt like including plus James and Poppy because they're just really fun to mix with the other peoplz I picked)(so Keller and Galen *Rashel and Quinn* Ash and Mary-Lynnette Jez and Morgead and James and Poppy). And Pierce is still alive. I haven't figured out how yet, so I'll just figure it out later for like...a flashback or something. He regrets trying to get rid of Jez and he pretty much hates himself. Jez and everyone else found him and Jez was all like "I'M GONNA EAT YOUR FACE OFF!" Not exactly that...but it just sounds funny... No, it was more along the lines of "LET ME AT HIM! I'LL RIP HIS THROAT OUT!" while Morgead was holding her back. But don't you wish I had typed the first one? I do...ANYWAYS! So Kaitlynn was all like "WTF!"(understatement because this was supposed to be a quick summary) And then she asked for an explanation and no one would tell her and she got pissed and walked away. And now we get to the ending of the last chapter where Jez and Morgead were arguing about who got to kill Pierce! Don't you love my summary? I'm gonna start writing these more often!**

**Luv~TheIggster**

**Disclaimer(You know the one that I keep forgetting because I'm a complete and total moron!): I DONT OWN NIGHT WORLD! KAITLYNN IS MINE THOUGH!**

_**Chapter Three**_

Kaitlynn threw her bag onto her bed and flopped into her computer chair. She sighed heavily. She had no friends what-so-ever. Well...she had Rashel and Poppy and Keller and all of them, but they didn't count cause she was mad at them. She stared at the screensaver on her computer. It was a picture of her dog Lucky, who hadn't been so lucky after all. She clicked off the monitor. Why was everything so fucking FRUSTRATING!? Her mind strayed back to her so called "friends". Weren't friends supposed to tell each other everything? Were they really her friends? She turned back on her monitor. She went to YouTube and looked up funny Dane Cook videos. She ended up watching "the friend that nobody likes". All through the video she was thinking 'We don't have a friend like that.' That's around the time he said that if you're shaking your head "no we don't have a friend like that" then you're that friend. Kaitlynn quickly shut it off and stared at the computer screen. Her mind shifted through all the signs. As soon as she walked up somebody would shoosh everyone else. She had never really noticed it before, but she did now. She felt her eyes water up. They just kept her around to laugh at her! She wiped her tears with the back of her hand. '_Fine!' _she thought_. 'If that's how they really feel!' _She had never felt so angered in her life. Or perhaps she wasn't angry, but she was finally getting that sinking feeling of loneliness that had settled over her. It covered her like a blanket made of snow. So soft and cloud, almost welcoming her into the life she had tried so hard to avoid for so many years. Kaitlynn shut her eyes and allowed the blanket to surround her. She thought it had gone away, but it was always there. She just never realized it.

Pierce was tossed around quite a bit as Poppy drove like a freaking maniac. It seemed like forever before Quinn popped open the trunk and flung him over his shoulder. Pierce felt like a rag doll. Quinn carried him inside while Keller and Galen were left to hold back Jez and Morgead.

Quinn then flipped Pierce onto the couch. He groaned as his head hit the wooden arm of the chair hard.

"Haha thats what you get!" Ash laughed loudly, which earned him a hard kick in the shin. "OW! WHAT THE HELL?!" He screamed and clutched his leg.

"Stop being such an ass Ash!"

Pierce chuckles under his breathe.

"What exactly did you do to them to make them hate you so much?" he heard a voice by his feet. He looked at the girl with long black hair and emerald green eyes.

"I helped Lily Redfern in her attempt to kill Jez." Pierce bit his lip.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're screwed."

"RASHEL! DON'T BE MEAN!" A hyper girl with fire red hair shouted.

Rashel rolled her eyes. "It's not like I'm trying to be mean. I'm just stating the obvious."

"Would you act like that towards Kaitlynn?!"

"Well...no but thats different!"

"How?"

"She's innocent! Morgead and Jez don't hate her! She's human! She's my best friend! Need I go on?"

Poppy rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

Kaitlynn...Pierce thought hard. Kaitlynn...then he remembered. The girl with the wild auburn hair. The one who had freaked out and stormed off earlier. Pierce smiled sligtly. "Umm...Kaitlynn is that girl from earlier right?"

"Yup!" Poppy grinned.

"D-do you think I could...see her again...?"

Rashel jumped to her feet. "Why the hell would we let you do that?!"

Quinn rested his hand on her shoulder gently. "Lets see what he wants from her ok? Its time you explained Night World to her."

Rashel looked up at him and nodded. "I'll call her." She quickly left the room.

Pierce nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

Quinn looked at him fiercely. "If you hurt Kaitlynn, Rashel will be hurt. If you hurt Rashel I will torture you worse than Jez and Morgead ever could. Kapeesh?" Pierce nodded rapidly. Quinn scared him. "Good." Quinn stormed off.

Pierce smiled to himself slightly. TMaybe his wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Kaitlynn woke up to "Greater Heights" By That Sunday Feeling

_"Another new day but things feel so old,_  
_I think back to May October's so cold._  
_If the past's the way then my mind is gone,_  
_We live in today so listen, life goes on._

_Time moves by so quickly we move into it,_  
_When the silence hits me it makes me sick._  
_Packed with years of history I finally fit in,_  
_Sometimes it takes time to stretch your skin._

_And we try, oh we try, try to move the Earth and reach these greater heights._  
_Oh we try, and we always will._

_Taking risks is vital, sacrifices too,_  
_Ardour's such a spiral to fall into._  
_And in sweet Springs' revival, maybe I'll catch you,_  
_All tied down, around this town, who knew?_  
_And we try, oh we try, try to move the Earth and reach these greater heights._  
_Oh we try, and we always will._

_When we're old and grey at least I'll have paid my dues,_  
_Maybe meet one day for coffee and orange juice._  
_As the seasons change and these years they fade into,_  
_Cemetery facades and photo frames, and bitter tastes, your waste, you lose._

_And we try, oh we try, try to move the Earth and reach these greater heights._  
_Oh we try, and we always will."_

Kaitlynn answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." It was Rashel.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"We are talking.

"Not what I mean Kaitlynn. Meet me at 6969 Harlow drive **(AN: I just randomly thought of something that fits. DON'T JUDGEM ME! Also, 69 is my favorite #! :P) **I have a lot of explainign to do."

Kaitlynn looked at her clock. "It's midnight."

"Just get your ass over here."

"Alright alright." Kaitlynn got up and started grabbing clothes while she was still talking. "Any other absurd requests?"

"No matter how ridiculous my explanation seems, please trust me. I can prove it."

"Ok...?" KJaitlynn was really confuzzled now.

"And Kailtynn?"

"Yeah?"

"One last thing."

"ok shoot." Kailtynn was walking out the door now.

"Pierce...the kid that Jez nearly killed...he asked for you..."

Kaitlynn stopped. "What? Why?"

"You can ask him when he gets here. We're not sure either."

"Oh gee, thanks, thats helpful."

She could tell Rashel was rollong her eyes. "Just get your ass over here."

"I'm coming I'm coming. It's not my fault I have to walk all the way there."

"A friend of Jez is on her way." Rashel said just as a red SUV pulled up beside her. A girl with long black hair stepped out.

"Hi I'm Raven. Are you Kaitlynn?"

Kaitlynn nodded. "I gotta go Rashel."

"Ok. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Bye." Kaitlynn hung up. "So your my ride?"

"Yeah. Lets go." She got back in the SUV. Kaitlynn got in the passenger seat and they drove off to wherever they were going.

**SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! BUT I GOT IT UP BEFORE THE END OF THE MONTH!**

**WARNING! I MAY START UPDATING EVERY OTHER MONTH RATHER THAN EVERY MONTH BECAUSE 8TH GRADE FUCKING SUCKS AND I HAVE A SHIT TON OF IDEAS FOR A 2ND GENERATION NIGHT WORLD TYPE THING...SOOOOOOOOOOO...YEAH! JUST AN FYI!**

**P.S: Please review. I love hearing what you have to say and how I can improve! BUT if your review is really mean I WILL MAKE SURE TO BE EQUALLY MEAN! Or meaner...depends on my mood...is "meaner" a word?**

**P.S.S: Seriously, look up Greater Heights by That Sunday Feeling. It's a great song and the lead singer(Joe Atkinson I think)is SO FUCKING CUTE! I just wanna give him a hug! It'd probably be really awkward 'cause I'd be all like "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE SO FUCKING CUTE! CAN I GIVE YOU A HUG!?" and he'd be like "who the fuck is this girl? And why the hell is she calling me cute? She's like half my age..." I don't really know how old he is but I would assume he's in his twenties. And I'm 13 so...YEAH!**

_**Luv~TheIggster**_


End file.
